4 Kata
by 7D
Summary: Katanya, 4 kata itu mampu bikin hubungan tetap langgeng hingga akhir hayat. Hakyeon yang sedang jenuh pun mencobanya, tentu saja kepada Taekwoon. LeoN with childVIXX, BXB, Happy Reading!


**4 KATA**

 **.**

 **TAEKWOON X HAKYEON (VIXX)**

 **.**

 **7D**

* * *

 _Ada yang bilang bahwa pembuktian cinta harus lebih dibanding dari kata-kata. Namun faktanya, setiap kata yang terucap memiliki kekuatan yang bisa mempertahankan pernikahan Anda. Dalam dunia pernikahan, cinta tidak selalu menjadi modal utama, karena usaha untuk saling memahami, kompromi dan menghormati akan menjadi pilar yang membawa pernikahan Anda pada jalur yang bahagia dan langgeng. Inilah 4 kata sederhana yang tidak boleh Anda lupakan setelah menikah._

 _..._

Malam itu, Hakyeon merasa tidak enak badan. Beberapa hari ini memang ia kurang istirahat, ditambah lagi harus menjemput Jaehwan, Hongbin, dan Wonshik sekaligus mengurus si bungsu Sanghyuk yang sedang rewel-rewelnya. Tidak jarang Hakyeon tidak makan karena ia baru makan setelah Taekwoon pulang. Itu pun kalau Taekwoon pulang tepat waktu, jika tidak ia juga akan lupa untuk makan malam.

"Kau tak apa, Hakyeon-ah?" ucap Taekwoon sembari mengusap surai hitam Hakyeon. Kini mereka berdua sedang di ruang keluarga, memperhatikan keempat anak mereka yang sedang menonton kartun di televisi.

"Uh, aku hanya tidak enak badan. Tidak apa, Taekwoon-ah," balas Hakyeon sambil memberikan senyumnya, kontras sekali dengan raut wajahnya yang pucat.

"Wajahmu pucat, masuklah ke kamar. Biar aku yang menidurkan anak-anak," Taekwoon bangkit dari sofa dan mengecup pelipis Hakyeon.

"Ne, tolong ya Taekwoon,"

"Hmm..."

Hakyeon tersenyum melihat suaminya begitu cekatan menggiring anak mereka untuk tidur. Tangannya yang menggendong Sanghyuk kecil dan tangan lainnya mengarahkan anak-anaknya untuk masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Ah, _appa-able_ sekali.

...

 **Tolong.** _Kata "Tolong" pasti sudah Anda pelajari sejak kecil. Kata tolong akan membuat Anda menghargai orang lain yang Anda mintakan bantuan. Sayangnya, makin hari makin banyak orang melupakan kata "Tolong" terutama setelah menikah. "Angkatin baju di jemuran dong, udah mendung tuh!" atau "Beresin meja kerja kamu, berantakan banget," tidak ada kata tolong di sana. Maka mulailah memakai kata tolong, bahkan untuk bantuan yang Anda anggap remeh._

...

Butuh waktu sekitar 15 belas menit bagi Taekwoon untuk menidurkan anak-anak mereka. Untunglah hari ini Sanghyuk tidak rewel seperti biasanya, mungkin karena ia ditidurkan oleh Taekwoon. Jarang sekali Taekwoon menidurkan si bayi Sanghyuk karena ia selalu pulang setelah semuanya tertidur.

Segera Taekwoon menyusul Haekyeon di ruang keluarga, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kanan Hakyeon. Tangannya menyentuh pelipis Hakyeon, mau tidak mau membuat Hakyeon sedikit kaget karena tidak sadar Taekwoon sudah ada disampingnya.

"Huh, anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Sudah. Tubuhmu agak panas, mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Tolong buatkan aku teh hangat, _yeobo_. Bolehkah?" pinta Hakyeon.

"Tentu, tunggu sebentar ya,"

"Taekwoon-ah," _cup!_ dan kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Taekwoon, "Terima kasih."

Walaupun tidak menjawab dan tetap dengan wajah kaku, faktanya semburat merah mewarnai telinga Taekwoon. Lucu sekali rasanya melihat Taekwoon malu seperti itu.

...

 **Terima Kasih.** _Kadang apresiasi pada pasangan tidak harus dengan barang-barang atau hal yang WOW. Kadang mengucapkan terima kasih akan membuat pasangan lebih menghargai Anda dan tidak akan malas membantu Anda. Sudahkah Anda mengucapkan terima kasih saat suami memberikan gaji atau bonus tahunan? Sudahkah Anda berterima kasih saat suami membuatkan teh hangat saat Anda masuk angin? Maka perbanyaklah ucapan terima kasih sebagai apresiasi pada usaha suami Anda, sekecil apapun itu._

...

Taekwoon menghampiri sembari meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja. Wajahnya masih saja datar, dan kemerahan di telinganya sudah memudar. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Hakyeon dan menggenggam tangan yang tidak lebih besar dari tangannya itu.

"Ingin minum tehnya sekarang?"

"Hu'um."

Taekwoon mengambil gelas yang tersuguhkan didepannya, dan mengarahkannya pada Haekyeon. Menuntun lelaki itu untuk menyesap tehnya perlahan, tentu saja dengan tangannya yang memegang gelas yang diminum Hakyeon.

"Sudah?"

"Iya, terima kasih," balas Hakyeon.

Suasana hening melingkupi mereka berdua. Genggaman tangan Taekwoon semakin mengerat, mengindikasikan untuk merasakan suhu hangat tubuh Hakyeon yang sedang tidak sehat. Hakyeon yang berada di sisinya juga menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak tegap Taekwoon. Merasakan betapa keras dan kokohnya pundak itu namun tetap empuk untuk senderan kepalanya.

"Taekwoonie, maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

"Aku memintamu pulang lebih cepat tadi, karena Hyuk benar-benar rewel. Aku jadi merepotkanmu yang sedang bekerja, maaf," sesal Hakyeon menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Taekwoon.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa menyelesaikannya lusa. Lagipula itu tidak terlalu penting," balas Taekwoon seraya mengelus surai hitam Hakyeon disampingnya.

Betapa bersyukurnya Hakyeon memiliki suami berwajah datar namun sangat perhatian seperti ini.

...

 **Maaf.** _Setiap orang pernah melakukan salah, termasuk Anda dan suami Anda. Jangan pernah gengsi untuk meminta maaf, apalagi jika Anda sadar bahwa hal itu adalah kesalahan Anda sendiri. Meminta maaf tidak akan membuat Anda lebih rendah, tetapi membuat Anda tahu kesalahan apa yang terjadi dan berusaha tidak mengulanginya lagi._

...

"Oh, aku lupa. Aku bawa _pie_ apel tadi. Mau kupotongkan?"

"Boleh, tapi potongan kecil saja ya."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

Perlahan sang suami menegakkan kepala Hakyeon yang tadi bersandar padanya dan kembali beranjak untuk mengambilkan sepotong _pie_ apel kesukaan Hakyeon. Suaminya itu kini tengah berdiri memunggunginya, menampilkan bahu kokoh nan lebar yang selalu jadi kebanggaan dari seorang Jung Taekwoon. Dengan langkah pelan, Hakyeon menghampiri Taekwoon yang masih memotong _pie_. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak sadar ketika Hakyeon sudah persis di belakang tubuhnya.

Selanjutnya yang Taekwoon rasakan adalah pelukan dari seseorang yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang bahunya. Merasakan bagaimana orang itu menghirup aroma tubuh dari kaos putih yang ia kenakan. Orang itu adalah istrinya, ibu dari anak-anaknya, Jung Hakyeon.

Tangan yang melingkar di sekitar perutnya sedikit mengendur, lalu merasakan Hakyeon yang menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di samping kepala Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon-ah..."

"Hmm..." balas Taekwoon dan mengarahkan wajahnya untuk melihat Hakyeon.

"I Love You," bisik Hakyeon sebelum mencium bibir Taekwoon yang begitu dekat dengan bibirnya.

...

 **I Love You.** _Mungkin terdengar gombal tetapi bisikan "I Love You" seharusnya hadir setiap hari, tidak perlu menunggu hari-hari spesial. Walaupun suami cuek, kata-kata ini akan membuatnya tersenyum. Merasa tak muda lagi? Tidak ada larangan usia berapapun untuk mengucapkan "I Love You". Faktanya, pasangan yang langgeng hingga usia puluhan tahun mengatakan tak pernah absen mengucapkan "I Love You" untuk pasangan mereka. Kata-kata ini memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat cinta tetap awet muda._

...

Sepertinya kata artikel itu memang benar. Karena sekarang, Taekwoon sedang tersenyum sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut. Kali ini rasanya jauh lebih romantis dan menyenangkan ketimbang biasanya. Taekwoon tetap mempertahankan tatapannya, meraih leher Hakyeon sebelum kembali mempertemukan dua belah bibir mereka. _Pie_ yang sudah terpotong terabaikan begitu saja, menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana dua orang yang sudah berumur itu saling berpelukan dengan pagutan mesra yang tidak ada putusnya.

Ciuman hangat itu terlepas, meninggalkan jejak saliva panjang dan juga bibir yang sedikit membengkak dari pihak yang didominasi. Hakyeon melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekar Taekwoon, membawa dirinya untuk semakin menempel pada tubuh sang suami.

"Bagaimana dengan satu sesi, Taekwoon-ah? Lagipula, sudah lama kan..." bisik Haekyeon dengan jari tangannya yang nakal meraba dada Taekwoon. Tentu saja Taekwoon terima, mana bisa ia menolak ajakan istri manisnya ini.

Dalam diam, mereka melakukannya. Memadu kasih sambil membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang tanpa mereka sadari sudah jarang mereka lakukan. Mencoba untuk menyegarkan kembali hubungan mereka yang Hakyeon rasa semakin jenuh, begitu pun Taekwoon. Hingga pada puncaknya mereka menyadari, usia tidak pernah melarang siapapun untuk menikmati manisnya cinta.

 **END**

* * *

A/N : Alohaa! Entah kenapa lagi pengen bikin mereka berdua lagi. Semoga pada gak eneg sama ceritanya yang cheesy gagal kayak gini. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah review di **SWEET TIGER (Guest, miixryora, liuzhiang)**. Yah, anggap aja ini supaya saya bisa nebus dosa karena misahin Papi Jung sama Mami Cha disitu :P. Selamat membaca :)


End file.
